Hey Pretty Girl
by BriyerRose
Summary: The romantic story of Jasper and his pretty girl! Based on the song Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore/ AU/Non-cannon/AH/Complete One-Shot/Fluffy Please Read and Review!


**Hello All! I can't believe that I got another One Shot posted so soon, but I am trying to get myself back into the swing or writing again so that hopefully that I can continue on with they sequel to my story Searching for the Moon, if you are a fan of Bella/Paul stories I would really love if you would check that one out as well. **

**This is a FLUFFY Jasper/Bella song fic. No Beta, All mistakes are mine! **

**All characters belong to SM and the song is Kip Moore's: Hey Pretty Girl!**

**I would love if you would take the time to review my story! It really does help me know how my writing is going. **

**Thanks BriyerRose**

* * *

Hey Pretty Girl-

Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you make this ol' boy's day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way

She was sitting at the bar and he could tell that she was waiting for someone, and he only hoped that the person was not her boyfriend. Jasper watched her from the corner of his eye as she sipped on her beer and kept tucking a loose piece of hair behind her right ear. She was the most beautiful girl that Jasper had seen in a while; and that was saying something because it was one of Nashville's most hopping country bars for new artists. That was the reason for Jasper being in this place, he was just been signed and his label wanted him to do promotions for his upcoming album. Jasper just wanted to be able to sing his music; and he was lucky that he had been able to find a label that believed in his voice, his story, and the guitar he carried everywhere he went; just as much as he did.

Jasper was alone in Nashville, after having left his hometown in rural southeast Texas. He still missed the quiet of the large cattle ranch that his Pa and brothers still ran, but Jasper had known from the moment he had gotten his hands on a guitar at the age of seven that he was meant to tell the world his story through music. Leaving home and breaking up with his high school sweetheart had been tough, but one year later Jasper knew that he was on his life's true path. He also had a feeling this mysterious pretty girl was meant to be on it with him, if only he could get her to look in his direction that is.

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance

After over an hour of seeing the pretty girl sitting alone and figuring that whomever she was to meet up with had for some inexplicable reason had stood her up Jasper finally grew a pair and decided to go ask her to dance. As he made his way to the side of the bar she was located on she must have sensed that he was nearing her because she turned her head and smiled the most exquisite smile that Jasper had ever seen. Her dark chocolate brown eyes drew him in; and in one second Jasper was completely under her spell.

"Hello Miss, I'm Jasper; and I noticed that you have been sitting here for a while and I was wondering if you would care for a dance?" Jasper asked in his deep Texas twang.

"I'm Bella, and sure." Bella answered back with a quiet voice.

Jasper took Bella's hand and led her over to the quite full dance floor.

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

Jasper knew that Bella was a little nervous about dancing because she kept stepping on his feet and apologizing, but he would just laugh it off and pull her into his body a little closer. She was a small thing, with her head barely reaching his shoulders, but it was almost like she was made to snuggle into his arms. Couples around them continued to dance and the music played, but to Jasper and Bella it was like they were in a world built just for them. They would whisper words getting to know a little bit about the other, but for the most part they were happy just as they were with the pretty girl wrapped in his arms; and he had no plans of ever letting her go.

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
Time moves faster than you think

After that first night Jasper drove Bella to her apartment and they stayed the night just talking and laughing with each other. Bella was nurse at the local hospital and she had him rolling on the floor when she told him that for the first few weeks of nursing school she would faint at the sight of blood, but she loved her patients and eventually was able to get past the smell of blood she said that had always gotten to her. Her parents were divorced; and she had grown up with her father in a small town in Washington state, but when he was shot in her senior year of high school they both decided that they needed a change of scenery. So he moved her, her step mom Sue, and two step-siblings down here and they had never been happier.

Jasper told her about the cattle ranch and his dreams of becoming a country star, and even though in this town that was practically everyone's dream Bella smiled a huge smile and assured him that he would be famous one day, especially after Jasper sang a slow song he had wrote when he was sixteen and had lost his best friend, Garrett, to a tragic car accident. She was in tears by the time Jasper was finished; and all Jasper could do was scoot forward on the sofa and kiss her plump pink lips. It was a slow soft kiss filled with longing and the beginning of love. Before either of them knew it was morning and even though they hated to separate Bella needed to get some sleep before her shift started. With promises to see and call each other they parted ways and Jasper left to make his way back home with the picture of his pretty brown eyed girl never leaving his mind.

Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home  
My momma's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home

Jasper and Bella were going strong as a couple for almost four months and with the winter holidays just around the corner he knew that he was ready to take her and make the journey home to introduce Bella to the Whitlock family. It was a big deal because the only girl that Jasper had ever brought around had been Alice, and even though they liked her well enough they knew that it was just a high school romance with him headed towards a country music career in Tennessee and her to Parsons design school in New York City.

Jasper could tell as soon as he asked Bella to come with him that she was a nervous wreck that his momma, Jane, would not like her. No matter how much he tried to calm her nerves and tell her that while his momma may be a stubborn hard-working country woman with blue eyes that could hold you in place and make you think you were in the most imaginable pain possible if she caught you doing wrong; she was still warm, kind hearted, and loved unconditionally. His momma had to be with three boys and two girls to raise (Peter, Jasper, Michael, Rosalie, and Chelsea), a husband, James that could easily get into get into trouble if not kept in line and a farm to keep going strong.

He was right too because as soon as they drove up to the main farmhouse; and his momma got a look as his Bella he knew that she was just as smitten by this pretty girl as he was. The visit could not have gone better, except that his old fashioned momma kept the pair separated for their sleeping arrangements. That was okay with Jasper because he made sure to show Bella the old secluded homestead on the north side of the property. Where they were able to be alone and get reconnected physically in most passionate of ways.

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
We'll plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

It was going on two years and though it got tough at times when Jasper was on the road promoting his album they made it work. Jasper knew that since he had made a few hit singles and had some time off to work on his next album that he was ready to put down some roots and start his life with Bella as husband and wife.

When his tour ended he took Bella back to Texas; and purposed to her on the same site as where they first made love there under the stars at the old homestead. Bella agreed immediately and when Jasper told her that they were going to be building a house right here where his family, and hopefully theirs soon, roots ran so deep and strong the tears could not be stopped from running down her cheeks as they kissed on what would be the foundation of their new home.

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think

Jasper and his pretty girl were married in a simple, yet classy ceremony on the farm. Bella had really become good friends with his sisters and he was happy that she would have some close friends to be with since they were leaving her family in Tennessee for now. A quick honeymoon and then it seemed like it was back to normal life for the pair. Happiness was not something lacking in their quiet home, but they both knew something was missing. It wasn't until almost a year after they said "I do" did their wish come true; and new little Whitlock would soon be joining their duo.

Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighter's heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl, you did so good

The moment they placed the wailing little girl into his arms for the first time he knew that there was now more than just his Bella that held his heart. Their little Carabella Jane Whitlock, or Cara for short, was completely perfect in his eyes. When he looked down into his pretty girls tired sweat stained face she gave Jasper the same perfect smile as she did the night they met in that bar back in Nashville, and he knew that nothing could ever compare to this moment. Cara, Bella, and Jasper were a family; and even though in the coming years they would add two sons, Nicholas and Noah, it would always be this moment with his two pretty girls that he would say was one of the best days of his life.

Hey pretty girl, when I see the light  
And it's my time to go  
I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life  
A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife

The years passed quickly as they always seemed to do as one got older. Soon the fast paced life of music was muted to a slow one filled with grandchildren playing out on the back pasture while Jasper and Bella watched fondly from their place on the back porch. It was a life that one might say was too good to be true, a fairy tale. That was true in some respects, but they had their moments when life got difficult and tears were shed. When their youngest Noah was killed at the age of twelve from brain cancer Jasper thought that he and his pretty girl would never see the sun and smile again. However, with each passing day the pain would lessen, even though they both knew that it would never go away. In the end it the pain brought them closer together instead of tearing them apart, and for that Jasper was truly grateful.

By the time that they were old and grey Jasper knew that his time on Earth was coming to a close; and he took his last breath he looked into the eyes of his pretty girl for the last time and thanked God for giving him a real good life.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
